More than my family, more than my dancing partner
by WritingFanFic
Summary: Summary: After a party that Sharpay and Ryan Evans throw at their house, "and what a party it was", Sharpay wakes up the next morning naked in her bed with someone (also naked)...
1. How to begin

_**More than my family, more than my classmate, more than my dancing partner.**_

Author's note : "Rypay" sounded really weird at first when I first came across a couple of those stories but then step by step I discovered something quite unique in this particular and as a matter of fact obvious couple.

Different POVs and sometimes neutral: Sh = Sharpay

Ry = Ryan

Disclaimer : I do not own HSM and its universe.

 _Chapter 1: How to begin ? (AKA: prologue)._

Sh's POV.

I don't really know where to begin...Even now I'm still confused about all this. How did this all start ? I can't recall. I think the best would be to start from the party...Yes that's when ALL started. My mess...Our mess. You surely remember me from East High the "Ice Queen" as the Wildcats used to call me, the perfect princess who had all what she wanted. Well I've grown up since...Whether I wanted or not. You do remember my brother Ryan who always accompagnied me everywhere, and always did what I ordered (rather shouted) him to do ? Well he still does follow me and does as directed but I'm way softer than before simply because as already said: I've grown up.

Once graduated, once the final curtain fallen on East High, me and my brother had decided to throw a party with our closest "friends" at home. Our parents encouraged us so much in doing this that we couldn't refuse even if I wanted to..Anyway let's get straight to the point.


	2. Preparing for the party

**Chapter 2: Preparing for the party.**

Mr and Mrs Evans were already dressed to go and leave the house to their beloved children. Ryan also was already dressed and ready to party. As for his sister, Sharpay, she was still thinking about her dress and shoes.

" Ryan !" She shouted her head out of the chamber while her body remained inside.

Ryan went upstairs to check on his sister.

" Yes sis ?" He asked a bit annoyed.

" Take these two dresses and tell me which I should dress with."

Thus said she handed the two dresses still inside her chamber. Ryan took them and while analysing them said;

" Why can't I just come in ?"

Sharpay signed outloud to show her discontentment but still gave him a spoken detail:

" Because I'm not dressed...I simply have my underwear on that's why."

He was surprised that she told him that specific detail, ok they were very close and they were best friends but still they were twins. He checked again on the dresses and finally handed the red and pink one to his sister. She smiled (a fake one, thought Ryan) and closed the door all at once. An hour later she went downstairs and looked closely into the nearest mirror, Ryan who happened to come across stopped by and threw a brand new comment upon his sister's beauty.

" You are perfect. Now come our guests will be here in less than a minute".

" Thank you. You are so nice. It's a shame that I don't have a boyfriend as cool and gallant as you are dear brother". Replied Sharpay with a true smile on her face.

And as Ryan had said before, their guests were waiting on the front door.


	3. Let's the party begin !

**Chapter 3: Let's the party begin !**

Ry's POV.

Everyone was there ! Troy, Jason, Kelsi, Chad but most of all Gabriella Montez. If she knew...I started to welcome them all but my beloved sister took charge of it and I had the pleasure to welcome myself Gabriella. Sharpay glanced at me and glared at me. Later during the party, I was leaned against the bar drinking a beer when she appeared out of the blue, the sublime and beautiful Gabriella Montez.

" So Ryan how are you now that you are graduated ?" she asked wearing that smile of hers.

I opened my mouth and shut it all at once remaining speechless in front of this pure beauty. Once I recollected my focus and determination to speak with her I got started on.

" I'm doing fine thank you. What 'bout you Gabriella ?"

" You can call me Gab you know. It's a bit of a surprise but...I'm engaged". She said still wearing that same smile.

But mine just crushed down. I tried to say "Yeaaah" but unsuccessfully. I took another sip of my beer and looked furtively at the crowd trying to locate his sister.

" Who are you searching exactly ?" Interrepted Gabriella.

" No one" was my mere response.

Once I located my targed I resumed my conversation with Gabriella.

" So Troy finally asked you to marry ?"

" Yes. But please don't tell anyone or he's gonna be mad at me he wants to tell you all about it tonight."

This time it was my target who locked on to me and stared me at, but the problem is Gab noticed that too.

" Why is your sister glaring at you ?" She asked a bit...A bit gullible.


	4. A big mistake A night to remember

**Chapter 4 : A big mistake / A night to remember.**

Sh's POV.

When I saw that little Gabriella girl speaking with my brother I immediately knew that something was coming. And boy I was right...Unfortunately. I was about to make my way to Troy when the latter decided to climb on the table to express a particular announcement.

" My friends my Wildcats !" he shouted in order to make himself heard.

As a result all the people in the house turned their attention towards him (and not to me for once).

" I'd like to share with you all a specific news my dear Gabriella Montez has accepted to become my wife...We are engaged !"

WTF ? He couldn't do it to me ! My Troy no that couldn't be ! Gabriella is not fit for...

" Hey Sharpay ! Enjoying the party so far?" asked Chad

I turned round and faced him.

" Yeah ! Yeepi ! I couldn't be happier than now..."

Suddenly something I would never have imagined, he offered me a drink to the bar (which I really needed). I unleashed all my rage and kinda passion to him while drinking many drinks that were not appropriate to me.

" I never was mean to him I even offered him to play with the RedHawkes, my father did but anyway."

He pressed on to me his hand and handed me a handkerchief and wiped my tears away. I didn't expect that much from a Wildcat and above all from Troy's bestfriend. When I came to realise he was Troy's best friend it was too late.

We happened to found ourselves in my bedroom in less than a minute, and he came to me and gently pressed his lips against mine. I half knew it was wrong because he was Troy's best buddy but anyway I wanted to...To...Dunno. He kindly unzipped my dress and soflty let my straps fell from my shoulders. I unclipped my bra as he descended over my panties with small and what seemed tender kisses on my thighs.

To excuse my conduct and behaviour, I was drunk, I was in a party (and what a party it was), I was home and...I was naked in my bed...With him next to me (also naked). Well that's surely a night to remember.


	5. Bad news coming in

**Chapter 5 : Bad news coming in.**

It'd been three weeks since the Evans twins threw their party and Sharpay began to feel dizzy. One morning just like the other she and Ryan woke up at the same hour and had their breakfast when it happened...

" Ryan...Ry..."

But before he could realise what was happening, Sharpay fainted. He laid her on the couch and noticed something rather peculiar about his sister: her belly was a bit larger than the usual. His mouth fell open and came to realise his sister had a fit due to something special to women. He brought her some water and a wet facecloth. She slowly opened her eyes and she stayed like this speechless for some minutes. Ryan was the first to break the silence between them both.

" Shar...Why did you faint?"

" Do you think I know ?" She answered furiously.

" I think I do..." He said rather gravely.

Sharpay opened wide eyes and fainted once again.

He decided to take to see a doctor and it all went very...Bad. Once arrived at the place she didn't want to see the doctor because she was afraid of what he could say but her brother was there to support her in every way and for everything.

" Do you want me to go inside the room with you or..."

" No please stay here you've done enough for me already". She replied.

He bent his head and sat down on the nearest chair.

" Oh Ryan...Thanks".

He just smiled and she parted into the room to meet her Fate. One hour later she went out crying.

" Ryyyyyyyyyy !" He heard from the hallway waiting for his sister.

He went to her and bent to her level for she was on her knees.

"Ry...I'm...I...I'm pregnant." and she went on weeping.


	6. Facing the parents

**Chapter 6 : Facing the parents.**

Sh's POV.

We entered slowly into the house so as not to wake our parents and we made for the kitchen. My brother was the first to speak of us.

" So Shar...How are you going to tell Mom and Dad about that ?"

I had no idea how...Really but I knew I had to.

" Don't know Ryan." I simply answered lowering my head down tears started streaming down my cheeks.

He gently pulled me into a hug and even kissed me on the forehead...Wow first time he did that to me. But even though we often had squabbled I loved that feeling when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Just at that moment our parents made their entry in the kitchen half awaken.

" Morning children !" said our father and he kissed the both of us very gently.

Our mother was too tired to speak to us at first nevertheless she was the one who noticed that my eyes were red from crying.

" Sharpay darling what's wrong ? Did you...Did you cry ?" She asked now fully woken up.

I gazed at Ryan who knew this was the sign that suggested me to speak plainly. But somehow I just couldn't, so Ryan did it to me (and God I'm thankful for this).

" Hum...Yes...Shar's been weeping about something...In...Deed."

Our parents now turned their attention to us.

" So Sharpay what's wrong?" demanded Dad.

And that was the striking point...I couln't refuse anything to my Dad even answering a question. Ryan turned pale and looked at me and when he met my eyes he knew I would finally give in.

" Alright...No need to hide it anymore. Mom..Dad... I'm gonna tell you something that is...Hum...Is...Alright no beating about the bush...I'm pregnant." I said this with a chocked voice not confident at all.

" YOU WHAAAAAT?" The both of them shouted.

I lowered my head but Ryan decided to keep his head up for me.

" Who's the bloody father ?" Asked my father calmer this time.

" A friend of us..."

" Will you...Will you keep it ?" Asked Mom.

I didn't know that yet...it was too much a pressure for me to announce that to our parents.

" I don't know but I think I will." I answered calmly.

" Alright...Alright...If you keep it, you simply go out of this house you are not worth bearing the same name as your father and I".

Ryan stood up in order to protest but was rapidly calmed down by Mom. I tried to look at my Dad but he seemed to be lost and confused just as I was at that moment.


	7. Flight of the twing

**Chapter 7 : Flight of the twins.**

They'd planned it all day long and the moment was finally come. They would in a few seconds flee and leave everything behind, just the pair of them. Ryan entered his sister's room to check on her a second time :

" Hey Shar ! You ok ?"

She looked up at him gave him a weak smile that might have said yes. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms (How good it feels, she thought). Just by now did she realise what it would cost to his brother to leave with her, she inquired.

" Ry...will it be ok with you leaving with me? I mean It's struck my mind that I have nothing else to leave behind me but you...You got a place to Julliard, you made no silly mistake you have your girlfriend or sort of..." She said all this between soft sobs, but once said it all she began to weep and cringe even deeper in her brother's hug.

" Listen Shar I would leave everything behind just to support you. You are my twin sister, we were born together we live this through together. I'll seek a job once we got settled and we will raise your baby the way you want." He answered plainly but still concerned about their future, because from one month now it had not been his sister's future that was at stake but theirs.

She gazed at the clock and it read " 11 pm".

" It's time Shar".

As if they both were robots, they rose from the bed came downstairs and left a small piece of paper on the kitchen table for their parents to be aware of the present situation and the decision they'd taken earlier. The twins packed their things in Ryan's car and off they were. The whole trip was silent most of it. They first stopped at a shabby motel for Sharpay to rest and the following morning they were on the road at the crack of dawn for their true spot: L.A.

They bought a small house for the two (soon the three) of them and began settling as soon as possible. Months and months had passed since they left Evans's house and Sharpay had given birth to a little girl she named Carla. Ryan had just finished painting little Carla's bedroom that Sharpay decided to set her daughter up in there. Sharpay and Ryan had different rooms, of course Sharpay had asked for the bigger of the two and with a king size bed in it "just in case". For several years they hadn't had any contact with their parents and that pained both twins not to know if they were good or bad about their final decision.


	8. 5 years later

**Chapter 8 : 5 years later...**

Five entire years had passed and little Carla would soon began Elementary school. Ryan had found a fine job as choreographer in a High School near their home and Sharpay just took care of her daughter. Since Carla had only known one male within her environment she got used to call Ryan "Dad" even if her mother and Ryan always had a chat about that. One summer evening Sharpay and Ryan were out in a restaurant and had left Carla to a babysitter. He was confident enough in his voice to dare ask his sister about the father, for after all he never knew who it was.

" Say Shar, you never told me actually who was the father of Carla. So I've been wondering...Who is it ?"

A disquieting glare passed through Sharpay's face when Ryan sked her this specific question, though she always knew one day she would face such questions. She giggled and moved uncomfortably on her chair while answering her brother.

" Hum...I never...Never told you? Well...You're gonna be mad at me...It's a Wildcat."

" Yes I remember you said so to our parents but you never gave the name."

" Oh...That's...Hum...You remember this tall basketplayer...?"

" Who ? Zeke ?"

She shook her head negatively.

" Jason ? Though he was not that tall."

She once again shook her head. One thought crossed his mind and his mouth fell open.

" Do you mean ? CHAD DENCEFORTH ?"

As a response she merely lowered her head and suddenly became interested in her meal, though the plate was empty. Ryan breathed heavily, Sharpay could see his chest heaved. She knew he would be disappointed so she tried to find an excuse for her behaviour towards her single brother she really cared about.

" To my defense I was drunk that night...It happened the same night as the party we threw after graduating. When Troy announced his engagement to Gabriella I..."

But she couldn't really excuse herself to her brother she still felt ashamed of herself.

" You were furious towards him for that...So you decided to what ? Take your revenge upon his best friend ?" He was really pissed off.

" No that's not like that ! He offered me a drink then two then..."

" You offered him your bed I guess ? And at the same time your body ?"

At hearing this, Sharpay was torn apart. Never ever she would have thought her brother could be that cruel and rude towards her even if she did recognize she had it coming. He saw that he'd gone too far this time and went to comfort his sister now crying all her heart out.

" I'm so sorry, it simply fell off my mouth. Let's come home I'll prepare you a hot chocolate before you go to sleep like we were kids."

She kissed him gently on his right cheek and gave him a still weak smile. Once they got back home they found little Carla fast asleep and didn't tarry to do the same.


	9. The friends are back

**Chapter 9 : The friends are back.**

Sh's POV.

Ryan, Carla and I went to a mall for shopping when we came across a group of people. Ryan seemed to have recognized someone among the group but I did not really. He gently tapped on my shoulders and jerked his head towards the said-group, and as a "coincidence" they turned round and a skinny dark-haired girl widened her smile upon seeing me and Ryan. It was only when a tall black and mass-haired boy turned and became pale upon seeing me (I knew that I would have this effect but it also did the same to me). Actually I was the very first person to break the glass (Ok I lied it was Ryan...All the same).

" What team ?" He shouted very proud of himself.

" Wildcats !" They all burst out in a laugh (all except me of course who was too frozen to collect my sense).

They went to us and hugged us and made little kisses to my daughter. Gabriella was, as a matter of fact, who talked to me about Carla.

" Hey Shar ! Who's that cute little thing next to you ?" she inquired with a smile while kneeling down to be at my daughter's level.

I faked a smile and introduced my little girl who was now in fact five years old (Time does fly). Ryan who was talking to Troy about old days suddenly turned his head and paid attention to Gabriella Montez 'like old days'. He went by my side and put on a real frank smile.

" It's her daughter Carla".

I thanked my brother inside my head for answering for me for I couldn't actually talk right now my eyes still fixed on this mass of hair. I was still gazing at him when something that I didn't happen to expect occurred:

" Who are you ?" Carla asked the tall black-haired man I was watching.

He broke eye contact with me and bent to be at her level and smiled weakly seeing the resemblance with me (which gave him quite of a shock).

" My name's Chad...Chad."

" Chad...Chad ? That's your name AND your last name?"

I observed with intense this sort of game between the two of them when my daughter pulled on my skirt to catch my attention.

" Mom, can we invite them all at home tomorrow night ?"

We were all stunned by her question, and before I could answer her properly Ryan took care of that.

" Of course we can sweetie !" He glared at me and fainted a smile on his face continued to talk to Gabriella.

It was Troy this time who asked my little thing a question, and what a question...Oh my !

" Where is your daddy ?"

" Dunno...But Mom always said I'm called Carla Denceforth."

Troy turned pale and looked at me and Chad alternatively.

Everyone in the group stayed still, especially me, and Ryan tried to relax the atmosphere with a sort of joke.

" She keeps calling me Dad in fact."

As a response they all came back to talking like they did before the bombshell and I eyed Ryan and spoke softly so only he could hear me.

" That doesn't help either Ry..."

" Just take it easy sis no one mentioned Chad's last name."

" I wanna get out of the mall and go home please."

As one of the few favours he ever gave me, this one was and off we went but still I invited them all on the following morrow evening.


	10. Be on top

**Chapter 10 : Be on top.**

Ry's POV.

I knew that from the moment she set eyes on Chad she would remember things including of course that fateful night when Carla was "created". We headed straight home after bumping into the Wildcats and I prepared her a nice hot goblet of chocolate as I knew it was her favourite hot drink. We sat on the couch and she played her best romantic movie _Sense and Sensibility_. I was one of the few who did know that specific detail about Sharpay (naturally you'd think it's normal being my sister).

" Ry, say some joke to me please. Or at least say something to me".

" You are the most annoying but at the same wonderful and pretty little thing that I call my sister". Said I in a laugh trying to make her laugh in fact, but did little work.

" Thank you I take that as a compliment my dear brother". She replied kissing my forehead then my cheeks.

I knew what would cheer her up; so I began to tickle her everywhere I could in order to make her laugh heartily. Little I expected she would tickle me back, and with things getting out of control she suddenly found herself on my lap – on top of me. Neither of us broke that instant fearing it would never ever happen again (and boy we were both wrong about it). Carla, who we had no idea, was hiding behind us -behind the sofa- and she suddenly jumped from her hideout only to join us on to the sofa laughing crazily about my remark on her beloved mother.

" You're so funny when you say things like that Daddy".

Thus said I felt something in my chest, deeper than in my chest it was inside my heart that I felt a sharp pang like hundreds of knives piercing it at the same time. I did not know why but it felt good when she called me that way (though Sharpay forbade her to use that noun to call me). Shar was looking at her daughter and tried to recollect her voice.

" Carla it's bedtime, you've exceeded your time".

Carla looked at me so I could defend her and make her earn some more time, but I did not.

" No Carla, you can look at me like that I'm on your mother's side. Tomorrow you have to go to school remember?".

She bent her head down and walked to her chamber, Sharpay followed her daughter not even looking at me. I didn't know why it felt good to make her laugh (perhaps because it's my sis so it's my work to cheer her up when things don't go the way she wants them to be) it just did. I heard her footsteps coming towards the living room and just kissed me goodnight.

" Hey Shar ! Hum...What's the sudden change of mood?".

She was already in her bedroom, she poked her head out and said:

" You know why."

And with that I was left alone with my own thoughts. Did she allude to Chad ? Did she feel guilty about me tickling her earlier ? Was it because of tickling she ended up on me and that was it ? Was it because Carla didn't stop calling me 'Dad' ? I didn't know why she changed mood or why for the following days she hardly ever spoke to me.


	11. Kiss the girl !

**Chapter 11 : Kiss the girl !**

Ry's POV.

Early in the morning I woke up and woke Carla at the same time for it was her first day in Elementary School. What surprised the both of us was that Sharpay was actually woken up having breakfast.

" Already woken up Shar ?"

" Yeah Mom I thought you wanted to stay in bed a bit more."

She smiled at us and took a sip of coffee then went and kissed us both.

" Indeed but I wanted to wish you luck on your first day at Elementary. And you -she pointed at me- I wanted to...Well...To...Nothing." She said her voice lowering down.

Carla did notice something (she inherited her mother's cleverness).

" Did you have a fight last night?"

Sharpay looked at me and answered to her daughter while I was making me some coffee.

" No sweetheart no."

Boy she lied... I fainted not to hear her and got dressed to take Carla to school.

I did not enjoy my day at work and wanted to get home to speak to Sharpay. When the moment came I was speechless for she was dressed in such attire it became impossible for me to put a single word out of my mouth.

" Ry...I wanted to apologise about my sudden change of mood of yesterday evening...But you know seeing Chad again and Carla talking with him...I don't know what happened in my head. And us having fun like when we were kids, and me on your lap... it just brought me years back with the parents..."

I put one of my fingers on her full lips to stop her talking.

" I know the feeling Shar. Look you don't have to apologise to me...I'm your brother I'll always forgive you come what may. And in less than one hour we'll gave guests to welcome."

She put on a real smile and hugged me placing her hands on my back a bit lower than usual. I placed mine on her hips and liked the sentiment (that I shouldn't have). We broke contact and before the guests arrived I cast a barb on her.

" Oh and Shar this time try to restrain yourself...I don't want to raise another child."

As to reply back she stuck her tongue out and then opened the main door. Troy entered the first followed by Gab and Chad (I thought he wouldn't dare come to our house but...Guess I was wrong). Carla went downstairs crazy and kissed them hello each and everyone even Kelsi and Jason who we had no idea were to come. I did not enjoy my evening either (or at least more than the half of it) because Gabriella would never talk to me as sweetly as before and I knew I had to turn my feelings down now that she was engaged. Sharpay did not seem to enjoy her evening either, as I glanced at her she was alone in a corner drinking a lot of beers. I went to her side and kneeled down.

" You know you shouldn't drink that much. Come I'll wet you with a facecloth in your batheroom so you'd feel better...Come".

At first she resisted (but that was because she was already drunk...She knew that she never ever tolerated alcohol). I was wetting her pretty face when she decided to play with me (blowing in my hair, distracting me) so I began tickling her but immediately stopped remembering what had happened the last time.

"Oh it's okay honey ! I won't be moody." she said in a alcoholic-like tone of voice.

To tell the truth I was myself a bit out of my mind due to the beers I had knocked them back so it just happened so quickly but went all right (Again, I was out of my mind because of alcoholic beverages): as by joint agreement we kissed full on the lips.


	12. Pride and confusion

**Chapter 12 : Pride and confusion.**

Sh's POV.

I was still stuck on his lips when the thought popped on my mind: Sharpay are you really kissing him ? Are you really kissing your own twin brother ? Yeah I was...But as weird as it happens I enjoyed it because deep down I knew what I was doing first of, and then I enjoyed it because it was him I deserved better than other boys that I'd always known. Still, I broke the sweet and oh my ! Forbidden contact and made for Carla's room. I was mean, leaving him alone with his thoughts...But be that as it may, I had to be left alone but no sooner had I been in the chamber that my daughter appeared by the entrance staring at me.

" Mom...What is it ? Is something wrong?"

I always was stunned when my cute little girl talked to me because she was so young but at the same time old in her head and by the way she spoke.

" No sweetie it's grown up's problem that's all. You wouldn't unde..."

No sooner had I finished my sentence that she interrepted me mid-phrase.

" Mommy, I know I'm young but I'm witty and understanding and above all I've earned your cleverness. I know that you and Daddy..Hum..Uncle Ryan often argue these past days. Sure I don't know about what, but I see that."

" Hum...Yeah...Carla...I...I'm astonished by what you've just said to me. It's true still what you've told but nevertheless what's between me and Uncle Ryan only affects us not you. It doesn't affect our love towards you one bit." I replied proud of her.

I made her sit on my lap and began to caress her hair and asked her a question:

" Do you what's your lastname dear ?"

" Of course Mom you always told me I'm Carla Denceforth and you are Sharpay Evans and Uncle Ryan's Ryan Evans. So what ?"

I glanced at her and smiled quite frankly (witted but still young).

" So what can you make of that?"

" Ryan's not my daddy. You've always told me so."

" That's right dear. You surely...No nothing. Drop it. How about me fetching you something to eat and drink."

She glared at me – my own daughter – and decided to drop the case (Thank God) and the both of us went downstairs. I did not know what Ryan was doing, if he was still in my chamber or outside or in his own bedroom I didn't care a bit (I pretended I didn't). I, for, one was locked up in my pride and my confusion. Too confused about him and about what had happened in my bathroom a bit earlier in the evening. I made for Chad when Gabriella grabbed my arm.

" Say Sharpay, where's Ry ?"

I stayed speechless...How dare she call him that ? I was the one who could only ever call him 'Ry'. Oh Jealousy.

" Dunno Gabriella."

And I tried to head to Chad, but Gabriella kept my arm onto her hold.

" I saw you went upstairs you seem to be the only one he'd been seen with."

What was that ? An inquiery ? Oh boy I hated that black-haired gril...

" Yes but anyway if you want to see 'Ry' you just have to go looking for him I'm not his mother but her...Sis...Her...Sister, for Pete's Sake !"

I was out of control...But she had it coming. She called him 'Ry' first and then she made that sort of inquiery and she also made veiled reference...Hints..That were not so false after all. But anyway she had it coming !

At long last I arrived at his side. When he saw me he smiled and offered me a drink (not again...please...). I declined it and forced myself to smile.

" Chad...How's your evening ? Enjoying yourself so far ?"

" So far so good Sharpay thanks".

He kept that truthful smile of his and gently kissed me on the cheek. I was startled.

" Oh...What was that for Chad ?"

" I wanted to."

I didn't recognize him, it was too much for me. I began to lean in but inside me the voice of Ryan kept saying ' No Shar it is our kiss don't do that don't '. I immediately retreated from him adding a fake smile.

" What's wrong Sharpay?"

" I don't even know..." I retorted painfully.

At that moment my head was in a whirl. I took a very important decision.

" Chad I've got to unload what I have in my chest".

" Whenever you want gril." He said in a kinky-like voice.

I snorted angrily understanding his meaning.

" Not that you dumbass."


End file.
